


My Heart For You is Beating

by JuniorWoofles



Series: MCU Mix Bag [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Applicable to any ship, M/M, Poetry, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although this is marked as Stucky, it is so generic that it could fit any pairing regardless of gender or relationship status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart For You is Beating

My heart for you is  
breaking,  
fragile, small and  
hesitating. Can you hear it breathe  
your name?

My heart for you is  
pumping,  
fierce, loud and  
violent. Can you hear chorus  
your name?

My heart for you is  
working,  
fast, loud and  
heavy. Can you hear it produce  
your name?

My heart for you is  
weary,  
tired, soft and  
agonising. Can you hear it cry  
your name?

My heart for you is  
strong,  
long, ongoing and  
everlasting. Can you hear it sing  
your name?

My heart for you is  
beating,  
steadily, timed and  
rhythmic. Can you hear it drum  
your name?

My heart for you is  
hopeful,  
cheerful, naïve and  
innocent. Can you hear it chirp  
your name?

My heart for you is  
singing,  
sweet, melodic and  
harmonious. Can you hear it shout  
your name?

My heart for you is  
Heavy,  
full, laden and  
warm. Can you hear it hum  
your name?

My heart for you is  
Everything,  
fragile, fierce, fast, tired, long, steady, innocent, sweet, full and  
yours. Can you hear it? Can you feel  
your name?


End file.
